Flashback
by Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux
Summary: Ketika kenyataan berbicara. tak ada yang bisa kembali pada masa lalu. Hanya masa depan yang bisa berubah. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi ia lebih membutuhkanmu." End of Wedding Bell and Coming Back.


"Boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya dan mantan istrinya.

Kini sang mantan istri tengah membereskan barang-barang miliknya untuk ia bawa pergi. Pergi, karena sudah tak sepatutnya ia tinggal bersama dengan pria yang masih ia cintai.

"Tunggu sebentar Ron."

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam. Mendekati pintu kamar.

Clek

"Ada apa Ron?"

Wanita itu— Hermione Granger tersenyum lembut. Ia memang wanita yang kuat.

**FlashBack**

**Ryoma Ryan**

**Sequel of **_**Wedding Bell**_** and **_**Coming Back**_

**HP belongs to JKR**

**Warning! Ron-Mione / Draco-Mione**

Hermione menyesap coklat panas yang tinggal setengah dari ukuran penuh cangkir mungilnya. Ia duduk manis di kasur, sedangkan mantan-suaminya— Ronanld Billius Weasley— duduk di kursi rias milik Hermione.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Ron terlihat begitu kikuk. Mulutnya sesekali terbuka, kemudian menutup. Tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya, harusnya-kau-tak-perlu-menikah-dengaku-seharunya-k au-bahagia-dengannya-aku-jahat-aku-tau-aku-jahat!" 

Ron terengah-engah. Dia berbicara terlalu cukup banyak dalam satu tarikan napas. Oke, itu sangat banyak. Lama-lama dia mirip Hermione dengan satu-tarikan-napasnya.

"Pelan-pelan Ron, aku tak dapat mengerti ucapanmu."

Hermione mendekati Ron. Menepuk lembut tenguknya. Mencoba membuat Ron lebih baik.

"Aku bahagia bisa mendapat Rose dan Hugo darimu," cicit Ron.

"Iya, aku juga bahagia. Wajah dan sifat mereka adalah perpaduan kita," senyum Hermione mengembang.

Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi Ron hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tak mengiyakan permintaan Malfoy waktu itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya aku— ah, kenapa sulit sekali sih?!"

Ron meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Hermione hanya menatap bingung ke arah mantan suaminya. Tiba-tiba Ron mengeluarkan botol kecil dari saku celananya.

"Ini, ingatan milikku. Kau bisa melihatnya."

Ron mencondongkan badannya untuk mendekati Hermione.

"Te-terimakasih, terlalu dekat Ron."

"Ah! Iya, haha. Err, Mione. Boleh aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir?"

Ron berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Hermione menatap Ron sendu. Andai saja, Ron mengatakan ini lima bulan yang lalu saat ia melihat Ron berciuman dengan Lavender. Mungkin Hermione akan langsung mengutuk Ron jadi batu.

Tapi kini semua telah berbeda. Mereka telah bercerai dua bulan. Dua bulan itu pula mereka tak bertemu satu sama lain. Bukan Ron yang tak mau menemui Hermione. Tapi Hermione menghindari Ron. Setelah sah mereka bercerai di persidangan sihir. Hermione langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. Tanpa membawa barang-barang miliknya.

Hermione mengangguk kecil. Ron tersenyum bahagia.

Sebuah ciuman penuh rasa rindu terasa di dua bibir yang tengah bertautan ini. Dua orang yang pernah di persatukan dengan tali pernikahan. Dan kini telah terpisahkan dengan perceraian. Perceraian memang jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Inilah yang mereka pilih. Bercerai lebih baik.

Tak ada ciuman penuh hasrat dan nafsu di sini. Tak ada lidah yang saling menjelajah. Hanya ciuman penuh rasa rindu. Ciuman perpisahan.

"Hah-hah."

"Terimakasih Mione, aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Ron memeluk hermione yang tengah terengah-engah karena ciuman mereka yang cukup lama.

"A-aku juga."

Hermione canggung. Ia bingung. Baginya Ron cukup munafik dengan bicara mencintainya lagi setelah berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Ron melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan. Rupanya barang Hermione sudah di rapikan.

"Barangmu banyak. Butuh bantuan?"

Hermione tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk pada Ron.

"_Wigadium Leviosa, not Leviosar_."

Ron tersenyum jahil, ia melirik pada Hermione. Ia mengacungkan wandnya pada beberapa koper besar milik Hermione. Hermione tersenyum lemah. Semuanya sudah berubah.

Mereka turun dari tangga. Ron dengan koper-yang-melayang berada di depan. Sedangkan Hermione mengikuti Ron dengan langkah berat dari belakang.

_Hermione POV_

Rumah ini. Rumah yang tiga tahun aku dan Ron cicil dengan susah payah. Tak berubah sedikitpun. Tangga ini juga. Masih seperti dulu. Aku ingat saat Hugo akan lahir, dan aku merintih ke sakitan di bawah. Ron terjatuh dari tangga saking paniknya. Tanpa memerdulikan sakitnya. Ron berlari mendekatiku.

Ia menggendongku menuju mobil. Aku ingat. Waktu itu wajahnya sangat cemas. Rose menatapku sangat khawatir.

Saat aku berada di rumah sakit. Siap meregang nyawa. Ron merangsek masuk ke ruangan persalinanku. Sampai sempat-sempatnya ia bertengkar dengan dokter hanya karena ingin melihat persalinanku.

Lalu, senyum bahagia tersungging di wajahnya. Wajahnya selama ini menenangkanku. Ia menggendong Hugo yang masih menah penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Tak ku rasa, aku sudah berada di luar rumah. Air mataku menetes. Ron meletakkan koper-koperku. Aku merasa di peluk dari belakang.

"Mum jangan pergi, aku tak akan membantah Mum lagi. Mum jangan pergi."

Hugo. Anak lelakiku. Dia yang paling dekat denganku. Aku menunduk. Mencium pipinya lembut. Ia menangis.

"Bukan karenamu. Mum harus pergi, Mum tak bisa di sini. Nanti ada Bibi Lavender menggantikan Mum untuk menjaga kalian."

Sial sial sial. Air mataku ikut tumpah.

"Aku tidak mau Bibi Lavender! Aku mau Mum!"

Hugo menjerit tertahan. Waktunya belum tepat Hugo. Jangan seperti itu. Aku tak tega kalau seperti ini.

Aku melihat Ron. Mencoba meminta bantuan. Ron hanya menunduk lesu. Ia bergeming.

"Mum jangan pergi, maaf kemarin aku kalah dari Malfoy. Maaf aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik seperti Mum!"

Rose ikut memelukku. Air matanya lebih deras dari Hugo. Rambut merahnya terlihat acak-acakan. Aku menyisir rambut merah-sebahunya-itu.

"Rose. Tidak Rose. Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Jangan menangis."

Aku mencoba menenangkan anak-anakku. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku adalah ibu yang jahat. Dua bulan lamanya aku meninggalkan mereka tanpa kabar. Aku menghilang begitu saja. Wajar mereka seperti ini.

"Tahun depan kau akan masuk tahun ke empat. Dan kau Hugo, kau akan masuk tahun ke tiga. Jangan buat Mum sedih dengan nilai kalian. Jadi kalian harus tetap bahagia, di sini."

Aku bergantian menciumi puncak kepala Rose dan Hugo.

Drrt Drrt

Aku mengecek ponsel muggleku. Draco Malfoy.

"Mum harus pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik baik. Kalau bisa, Mum akan mengunjungi kalian musim dingin nanti."

Aku mengusap asal kedua mataku yang merah. Aku beranjak meninggalkan kedua anakku yang masih tersedu. Ron tak menangis. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah.

Aku menutup pagar rumahku. Atau, mantan-rumahku. Entahlah. Aku pergi dengan koper yang melayang. Berjalan agak jauh dari rumah. Menuju sebuah mobil mini bus hitam yang terparkir.

Setelah memasukkan barang-barangku. Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan kasar di kursi depan sebelah pengemudi.

"Kau tak apa?"

Pria bersurai pirang itu melihatku cemas. Self-beltnya telah di lepas. Memungkinkan ia bergrak bebas.

"Aku-hiks, Dracoo."

Aku memeluknya. Aku butuh seseorang untuk di peluk sekarang. Dia balas memelukku. Pelukan yang sangat menenangkan. Berbeda dengan pelukan Ron tadi. Aku terus tersedu. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Draco terus mengusap punggungku tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan anak-anak."

Suaraku parau. Dia terus mengelus punggungku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku sudah memanas. Memanas karena air mata.

"Aku ibu yang jahat."

Draco mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak jahat. Mereka bisa ikut denganmu kalau kau mau. Kalau waktunya tepat Mione. Bukan sekarang."

Aku terus tersedu. Kebisuan menyelimuti kami. Hanya suara tangisku yang terdengar.

"Drake, di rumahmu apa ada Pevensive?"

Tanyaku ragu. Aku sudah tak menangis. Pelukan ini juga mulai longgar. Hanya saja belum terlepas.

"Ada, untuk apa?"

"Ron memberiku ingatannya."

Draco membeku. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Kemudian kembali seperti tadi. Hangat.

"Pakai saja, tapi ku sarankan kau melihat ingatan itu sendiri, Senorita."

Draco mencubit gemas hidungku yang sudah memerah, membuat aku tertawa kecil. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Bersandar di kursiku dan memakai selt-belt. Begitu pula dengannya.

#RyomaRyan

Draco sudah pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. Ia memperlakukanku layaknya sahabat lama. Asal kau tahu, ia lah yang menampungku dua bulan ini. Awalnya dia tak mau menampungku. Tapi dengan berbagai bujukan, ia pun luluh dan mengizinkanku.

Dari awal aku menumpang. Dia terus membujukku untuk kembali ke rumahku dan Ron. Dia tak pernah lelah untuk 'mengusir'ku. Dan usirannya baru berhasil hari ini. Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah baru menuruti perkataannya hari ini.

Tugas rumah sudah selesai. Sebagai orang yang menumpang, kau harus tahu diri kan? Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk meihat isi ingatan itu sekarang.

Aku menyeret tempat pevensive yang berada di ruang peralatan Draco— semalam ku ancam dia untuk memberitahuku. Setelah berada di ruang tengah. Aku mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakuku.

Aku menghirup semua oksigen yang ada di sekitarku. Aku menuang botol itu. Nampak asap putih-aneh keluar dari botol itu.

Aku memberanikan diri. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku dengan tempat itu.

#RyomaRyan

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan. Gelap. Seperti ruangan kementrian. Di sana ada Ron, Harry dan Draco?

"Weasley."

Draco berjalan mendekati Ron. Ia bersama Harry. Untuk apa?

"Aku senang kau telah di terima di kementrian."

Draco tersenyum, lemah? Harry hanya berdiri di samping Draco. Sedangkan Ron sedang duduk di kursi bar.

"Lebih tepatnya Auror, Mal-foy."

Ron nampak tak menyukai Draco. Matanya menyipit sejak awal Draco mendekatinya.

"Ron, tenanglah. Ia tak bermaksud jahat."

Harry menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menatap tak percaya pada temannya.

"Ayolah Harry, dia jahat. Dia Mal-foy. Kau tahu, Mal-foy."

Draco terlihat mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Weasley, dengar. Aku ke sini bukan untuk mencari masaah denganmu."

"Ya ya ya."

"Diam, dan dengarkan Ronald!"

Harry mulai kesal dengan tingkah kekanakkan Ron rupanya.

"Oke oke. Silahkan bicara, Tuan Mal-foy."

"Aku mencintai Hermione. Dan aku tahu kau mencintai Brown."

Ron menatap malas ke arah Draco.

"Tapi ku mohon, menikahlah dengan Mione."

Harry membuang muka. Ruangan ini memang sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga. Ron terlihat sangat kaget.

"Tidak bisa! Aku mencintai Lavender! Aku tak mencintai Hermione! Dia sahabatku!"

Ron berdiri. Ia memekik. Ron hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku tak bisa menjaga Hermione sepertimu. Aku tahu saat kalian memusnahkan horucx si-wajah-datar kalian berpacaran! Aku tak percaya si-jelek-Krum bisa menjaganya! Aku hanya percaya kau saja Weasley!"

Draco memandang Ron. Air mukanya dipenuhi ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Dia dijodohkan. Dia memilih Astoria, adik si Greengrass angkatan kita."

"Ha! Brengsek, di jodohkan pun kau masih bisa memilih!"

"Dengarkan dulu Ron!"

"Aku memilihnya karena aku tahu dia hidupnya tak akan lama. Dia memiliki penyakit bawaan dari kecil. Ia sudah di bawa ke semua penyembuh. Entah itu penyihir atau bukan. Tapi hasilnya nihil ia hanya dapat bertahan sapai umur 35 tahun! Itu sebabnya aku memilihnya."

"Orang tuanya memaksa ia menikahi darah murni. Mereka menginginkan pewaris darah murni Malfoy. Jadi ia tak mungkin bersama Mione, darah pewaris Malfoy baru ada. Tugasnya selesai. "

"Jadi kalian menyuruhku menjaga Mione seperti barang? Ha! Pria macam apa kalian?!"

"Diam Weasley! Aku mementingkan perasaanku pada Mione ketimbang betapa bencinya-aku-padamu! Aku mohon mengertilah! Tolong jaga ia seperti aku menjaganya! Tumbuhkan lagi perasaanmu padanya! Bunuh perasaanmu pada Brown!"

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan pernah! Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Lavender!"

"Baiklah mate, kau tidak harus meninggalkan Lav-lavmu-itu— Harry melirik Draco— yang jelas kau harus menikahi Mione."

"Aku mohon Weasley."

Draco dan Harry menunduk. Mereka pasrah pada jawaban Ron. Aku merasa aneh, oke. Ini perasaan Ron.

"Baiklah."

Aku dapat melihat Harry dan Draco sontak memeluk Ron.

"Terimakasih mate."

"Terimakasih Weasley."

Aku berputar lagi. Aku merasakan aura aneh dalam perputaran ini. sekarang aku samapai di.. oh ini pernikahanku!

Aku berada di altar. Taman sudah di sulap menjadi serba putih. Aku melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam menghampiriku.

"Mate, turunlah. Draco mau bicara."

Ron mengangguk. Aku mengikutinya.

"Aku turut bahagia. Terimakasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku."

Draco memeluk Ron. Harry terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa Malfoy, ku rasa akubisa mencintai Mione lagi, sekarang."

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Draco terlihat sedikit menegang, kemudian menyeringai.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Oya, ini tiket liburanmu. Ini kartu kredit-muggleku. Pakai saja. Bahagiakan Mione."

Ron merengut.

"Kau pikir aku tak punya uang untuk membahagiakan Mione? Aku tak perlu itu semua!"

"Ini bukan untukmu. Bukan darimu. Ini untuk Mione. Dariku. Tapi jangan sampai ia tahu!"

Ron menerimanya. Aku kaget bukan main. Ku pikir hadiah itu memang dari Ron. Ku pikir Ron memang bekerja keras untuk Honey Moon kami. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Aku kembali berputar. Sensasi aneh yang membawaku entah kemana.

Kini aku berada di ruangan yang pertama. Ruang Kementrian yang gelap. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu? Bukankah mereka sangat sibuk?

Aku melihat Ron dan Harry dengan wajah sumringah. Dan Draco dengan wajah frustasi.

"Anak kita akan seangkatan Mate!"

Ron berbicara dengan binar di matanya. Harry menyesap kopinya sambil mendenagrkan Ron. Draco hanya menunduk. Mereka duduk bertiga di sofa. Harry dan Ron di satu sofa panjang menghadap perapian dan Draco di sofa single yang berada di kiri sofa panjang.

"Bagaimana denganmu Draco? Pernikahanmu bukankah tak jauh dari pernikahan Ron?"

Harry membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Draco.

"Aku belum menyentuh Astoria seujung jari pun."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Ron nampak lebih kaget.

"Hei tenang lah, aku bahkan tak tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Untung kamarku luas."

"Itu bukan kebanggaan Draco, kalian sudah menikah."

"Ya ya ya, Harry benar Malfoy."

"Entahlah, aku tak minat menyentuhnya. Aku masih mencintai Mione— Ron mendelik pada Draco—Lagi pula ia tak masalah. Tapi, yang jadi masalah. Mum dan Dad terus menagih Malfoy baru. Kau-tahu-maksudku."

"Susah juga kalau begitu."

Harry nampak berfikir. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau alkohol? Wiski api?"

Draco dan Harry hanya mengerutkan kening. Menatap Ron minta penjelasan lebih.

"Ayolah, efek alkohol dapat membuatmu lupa daratan. Bagaimana?"

"Ah! Ide bagus Weasley! Akan ku coba pulang kerja nanti!"

Obrolan para pria ini membuatku jijik. Ayolah. Dasar Pria. Oke, sensasi ini datang lagi.

Aku merasakan berada di ruang atas Rumahku. Aku melihat Ron sedang sibuk bengar berbagai macam barang. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya menghadap kaca. Ini di kamarku dan Ron.

Tok tok

Ron menoleh. Aku melihat Draco dengan wajah panik di kaca jendela. Ia menaiki sapu? Suara Draco tak terdengar. Yang terdengar hanya musik kesar yang cukup memekakkan telingaku.

"Hah?!"

Ron mencopot earphone di telinganya dan membuka jendela. Oh, earphone toh, benda muggle rupanya.

"HERMIONE AKAN MELAHIRKAN BODOH! CEPAT TURUN!"

Ron turun dengan tergesa. Aku dapat melihat wajah Draco tak kalah paniknya dengan Ron. Malah, jika dibandingkan. Wajah Draco mungkin bisa dibilang lebih panik.

Ron menggendong aku yang terkapar di lantai bawah. Aku yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Ron tak peduli dengan sakit setelah ia jatuh berulang kali dari tangga. Ini kelahiran HUGO!

Entah kenapa aku dapat melihat Draco dari ujung kaca rumahku. Draco tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia melesat pergi.

Sensai aneh ini datang lagi. Oke, mungkin jika terus begini aku akan muntah. Sekarang apa? Ruang persalinan?

Aku melihat Ron masuk ke ruanganku. Kemudian keluar.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Draco? Kenapa ia selalu ada di mana saja?!

"Aku mengurus pembayaran Malfoy."

Ron kembali membalikkan badan.

"Aku sudah membayar dari awal. Tenang saja, dan tunggui istrimu. Pasti dia sangat suka."

Draco menahan pundak Ron.

"Aku tak mau dibayarkan. Aku seorang pria. Aku punya harga diri. Dokter tak suka jika ada yang masuk saat persalinan."

Ron bergeming. Ia menghempas kasar tangan Draco.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang berada di sisi Mione ketika ia meregang nyawa kedua kalinya. Dan aku yang bertengkar dengan dokternya."

Draco menyeringai licik. Ron berbalik menghadap Draco.

"Terimakasih sudah dibayarkan."

Ron menabrak kasar bahu Draco kemudian masuk ke ruang persalinanku.

Sensasi aneh ini lagi. Sekarang aku berada di Hogwarts Express. Ini pertama kalinya Rose masuk sekolah. Ah, kenangan itu. rasanya sanagt berat melepas Rose.

Aku menjauh dari Rose, Hugo dan tubuhku yang menjadi masa lalu. Aku kini berada bersama Ron dan Lavender.

"Kau nampak mencintai Granger? Sudah lupa denganku?"

Lavender tersenyum. Dan Ron terlihat canggung.

"Hei, lihat itu. Istrimu bertatapan dengan Malfoy."

Aku melihat Ron melihat ke arahku dan Malfoy. Entah kenapa Ron tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Aku jahat ya Lav, aku memisahkan mereka hampir lima belas tahun. Aku tak ingin Mione kembali pada Malfoy."

"Kau tak jahat. Itu namanya kau mencintai Hermione Won-won."

Sensasi aneh lagi. Aku harap ini yang terakhir. Aku kembali ada di rumah. Aku berada di lantai bawah, bersama Ron dan.. Lavender?

"Ku mohon Lav, buat Mione benci padaku."

"Itu jahat won-won!"

"Dia harus kembali pada Malfoy, Malfoy mencintainya lebih dari aku!"

"Itu jahat!"

"Ayolah, Mione mulai turun!"

Ron mencium Lavender. Tepat saat aku turun tangga.

"Kita akan bersama lagi, lav-lav."

Seperti sudah tahu tugas, Lavender bergelayut manja di dalam dekapan Ron.

"Anak dan istrimu bagaimana?"

Ron nampak seperti berfikir.

"Hm, anak-anak bisa ikut kita. Mione? Terserah kau saja maunya bagaimana."

Kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aku dalam masa lalu berlari keluar rumah. Tapa mengambil mantel. Padahal, saat itu adalah hujan lebat.

Ron menunduk.

"Maafkan aku Mione."

Lavender memeluk Ron. Ia mengusap pelan Punggung Ron.

Ternyata bukan yang teakhir. Sensasi ini datang lagi. Sekarang apa? kamar aku dan Ron? mengapa Ron menatap cermin?

"_Mione, saat kau mendengar ini. berarti kita sudah resmi berpisah. Kau sudah meilhat potongan ingatanku kan? Sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Lebih dari yang kau lihat. Betapa masih-pedulinya-Malfoy-padamu._

_Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur, aku merasa bersalah memisahkanmu dan Malfoy selama lima belas tahun. Sebenarnya, dalam kurun lima belas tahun kau tak bertemu Malfoy. Hampir setiap minggu dia mengetuk pintu rumah kita untuk menemuimu. Bahkan, setiap hari dia selalu menanyakan kabarmu. Meja kerjanya penuh dengan fotomu seorang. Bukan anak dan istrinya._

_Kau ingat orang yang ku siram dengan cat biru seminggu sebelum Rose masuk Hogwarts? Itu Malfoy. Aku jahat. Aku reflek menyiramnya agar kau tak mengenalinya. Agar kau tak kembali padanya._

_Malfoy dan Astoria bukan pasangan yang hangat. Mereka dingin satu sama lain. Bagi Malfoy, Astoria hanyalah seorang adik kecil. Begitu sebaliknya. Dan, kau tahu bukan alasannya? Malfoy masih mencintaimu. Sehingga ia tak berani menyentuh Astoria. Walaupun akhirnya terjadi, itu pun dengan bantuan alkohol. Kau sudah obrolan kita tadi kan?_

_Kau ingat, di tahun ke dua Rose, Astoria meningggal. Tepat sepeti ucapan Malfoy padaku dan Harry. Saat itu usia Astoria menginjak 35 tahun. Malfoy mengurus segalanya. Berselang tiga bulan dari kepergian istrinya. Draco membakar sendiri namanya di karpet keluarganya. Meninggalkan Scorpius dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy senior._

_Beruntung dia sempat memalsukan ijazah muggle untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Ia benar-benar memulai dari nol. Awalnya dia sempat menumpang pada Harry dan Ginny— aku tak mau menampungnya, aku takut kau akan kembali padanya. Kemudian ia membeli seluah rumah kecil. Dan kehidupannya mulai membaik._

_Kau tahu, untuk apa semua itu? menjadi muggle untuk menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia padamu._

_Saat kau bertemu dengan Malfoy. Saat itu pula aku melihat Lavender. Kau tahu, rupanya dia kini menjadi seorang muggle. Penjual bunga di pinggir kota London. Dia belum menikah. Dia masih menungguku. Dia berharap aku bisa kembali padanya._

_ Pada awalnya aku menolak. Dan mengatakan itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karen akau telah bersamamu. Aku memang egois._

_ Aku membiarkan Malfoy dan Lavender menjadi muggle dan hampir gila. Mereka sama-sama melarikan diri dari dunia sihir karena aku dan kau. Awalnya aku tak peduli. Benar-benar tak peduli._

_ Saat mengantar Rose dan Hugo di tahun ke tiga dan dua mereka. aku melihat kau mencuri pandang dengan Malfoy lagi. Dan kau menatapnya sendu. Di saat itulah aku sadar kalau pilihanku untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua adalah salah._

_ Aku meminta Lavender berpura-pura seperti gadisku. Agar kau membenciku. Aku tahu kalau kau membenciku. Kau bisa meninggalkanku dengan mudah. Dan memang benar adanya._

_ Maafkan aku Mione, aku tak punya cara lain. Kau tahu. Aku bukanlah orang yang baik dalam menyusun kata maupun kalimat. Aku bingung jika aku harus menceraikanmu dengan baik-baik. Karena aku sendiri tak akan tega._

_ Maaf kan aku. Aku selalu mencintaimu."_

Ron tersenyum tipis. Kabut putih ini datang lagi. Aku rasa semua telah selesai. Selesai. Semuanya sudah jelas.

Aku keluar dari pevensive milik Ron. Semua sudah jelas. Semuanya jelas di sini. Rupanya sudah sore. Draco pasti pulang sebentar lagi.

Tok tok

Tepat. Belum sempat aku mendorong pevensive. Draco sudah pulang. Aku berlari ke arah pintu. Membuka pintu untuk Draco. dan langsung mengahambur dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih."

Aku mencium pipi Draco. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega. Dia terlihat kikuk.

"Semak, kau memalukan!"

Aku tak peduli.

**End**

A/N!

Ron manggil Astoria bukan Greengrass untuk pembeda aja dan ga ribet :D

Namehn : Panggilnya Ryo aja, biar deket, hehe. Iya sih, kalo di pikir pikir geli juga. Draco yang udah om-om gitu jatuh cinta. Haduch ._. Makasih udah reviewnya :3 mau review yang ini ga? Yang ini beneran ending :3

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix: Salam kenal juga, Ryo seneng Merry mau review 'boleh ga manggilnya gitu?' ini sequelnya. Dan sepertinya ini yang terakhir :D hehe maap lama, kemaren Ryo lagi banyak pikiran :D

esposa malfoy : Asiik review lagi :3 jangan men-judge dulu~ Chappie ini menjelaskan semua :3 seneng udah di bilang seru, padahal Ryo masih newbie XD

MalfoyDillane9 : Seneng ih Dillane mau review again :3 moga yang ini tak banyak typo yaw, hehe :D di sini penjelasan semuanya. Moga puas :D dan mau review again :D

blizzard19 : Apakah mereka bad boy? Huum, chappie ini menjelaskan segalanya :3 makasih udah mau review :D Ngomong-ngomong romancenya kali ini dapet ga? :D

Ms. Loony Lovegood : Makasih udah mau review kak :3 moga puas sama chap ini, hihihi :D silahkan rebiew :D

aira setiawan : ga papa, yang ini juga udah seneng kok :3 sengaja di buat ngegantung, hohoho. Semua ada jawabannya. Ini sequelnya, moga puas :D moga mau review lagi :D

Uchiha Malfoy : yang ini gimana? Masih romantis kah? XD seneng ada yang bilang romantis XD ini sequelnya Coming Back :D

Caca : semua ada jawabannya~ hehehe jangan menjudge dulu :D


End file.
